1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to a touch system and, more particularly, to a capacitive touch system using frequency division multiplexing and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Capacitive sensors generally include a pair of electrodes configured to sense a conductor. When the conductor is present, the amount of charge transfer between the pair of electrodes can be changed so that it is able to detect whether the conductor is present or not according to a voltage variation. It is able to form a sensing matrix by arranging a plurality of electrode pairs in a matrix.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are schematic diagrams of a conventional capacitive sensor which includes a first electrode 91, a second electrode 92, a drive circuit 93 and a detection circuit 94. The drive circuit 93 is configured to input a drive signal X to the first electrode 91. Electric field can be generated between the first electrode 91 and the second electrode 92 so as to transfer charges to the second electrode 92. The detection circuit 94 is configured to detect the amount of charge transfer Y to the second electrode 92. The electric field is represented by, for example, a capacitor.
When a conductor is present, e.g. shown by an equivalent circuit 8, the conductor can disturb the electric field between the first electrode 91 and the second electrode 92 so that the amount of charge transfer Y′ is reduced. The detection circuit 94 can detect a voltage variation to accordingly identify the presence of the conductor.
As the capacitive sensor is generally applied to various electronic devices, e.g. the liquid crystal display (LCD), the voltage variation detected by the detection circuit 94 can be interfered by noises of the electronic devices to degrade the detection accuracy.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a way to solve the above problem.